


Just Hanging Out

by AquaBurst07



Series: Duel Disk Falls One Shot Collection [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gravity Falls AU, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Sexual Content, parents having a child out of wedlock in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem decides to hang out with Mana at her house, watching a movie with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I got this idea for awhile now and I wanted to write it down. This takes place in my Duel Disk Falls universe and is inspired by the begging scene of Into the Bunker. 
> 
> This takes place right before Hand That Rocks the Mabel…or Yami in this case, I guess, in my headcanon time line. I also wanted to try something different with this and make Mahad Mana’s dad. 
> 
> As some side notes, Amun is Yami’s father’s modern name in this.

Yami stood in the door way before the door flew open. 

Mana crashed him into an embrace. “Thanks for coming, Yami.” 

“No problem,” he said, sides of his lips tugging up. 

Letting go of him, she shot him a smile. “Come on in, Yami.” 

Yami kicked off his sandals in the door way and walked onto the hardwood floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mana kick off her flip-flops. 

“So, where’s Yugi?” she asked, looking at him in confusion. 

“He went out with Joey a couple hours ago.” 

“That’s cool. Guess it will be just us hanging out,” she said, nudging him in the shoulder. 

“Yeah,” he said, cheeks heating up at that. 

He followed her into the kitchen. Once they did so, Mana grabbed an apple from the basket on the counter, munching on it and leaning against the counter. 

“Want one?” Mana said with a mouth full of food. 

“Sure.” 

Mana tossed the apple to him before he caught it in mid-air with ease.

Her eyes widened. “Damn that’s a good catch.” 

“Thanks,” he replied with a smile. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a man, who had dark hair and green eyes with dark olive skin, walk into the room. He also shared a lot of features with Mana. Was this her brother or father? 

Not only that, that same feeling of deja vu from when he first met Mana came back. But how was that even possible? He never saw this man before.

“Hey Mana,” he greeted with a smile. The man fixed his eyes on him. “Who’s this?” 

“Oh, this is my friend, Yami. He’s one of Amun’s sons. Yami, my dad. Dad, Yami.” 

“Nice to meet you,” he said, extending his hand out. 

“Same here,” he said, shaking it. 

“Now Mana, you have to leave the door open with a guy around. You know the rules.” 

“Yes,” Mana said with an eye roll. “I was totally planning to fuck Yami gently in there.” 

Yami’s cheeks heated up at that. What? 

“Mana!” 

She laughed. “Don’t worry. I will keep the door open. Besides, he’s friend anyways, so nothing will happen anyways.” 

“All right,” he said, walking out of the room. 

As the two walked out of the room, Mana’s face dropped. 

“Sorry about that,” she said. “My dad can get… over protective of me sometimes.” 

“It’s alright. My dad and Yugi get like that sometimes get like that over me.”

“It’s not like that. You see, my mom and dad were pretty young when my mom had me. Shortly after my mom well…” Mana trailed off before she let a sigh escape her. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Still, I’m the last thing he has, really.” 

“I’m sorry about that.” 

“It’s alright. Besides, it was a long time ago.” 

Walking up the stairs, Yami paused. He couldn’t imagine going through something like that. 

Once he got to the top of the stairs, he heard a loud thump from the bottom the stairs. 

“I’m good!” Mana called out. 

Yami chuckled. While he only knew Mana for less then a week, he knew she was sometimes a whirl of energy. The bizarre thing is that sometimes he felt like he knew for a life time. He shook that thought out of his mind. 

Mana ran up the stairs before she joined his side once more, leading him down to a room near the end of the hall. Once the two entered, it looked like what he expected. The walls were creamed colour with a bulletin board with many pictures on it. There was a bed with a purple spread on it against the wall across from a dresser with a small, flat screen TV and a old laptop on it. 

“This is my room,” she said, smiling. “It’s nothing too much, but you can make yourself home.” 

Mana picked up a water bottle from the night stand before she took a swig of it and her cheeks puffed out. Mana picked up the bottle of pills before she popped off the lid, grabbing a couple pills and popping them into her mouth. 

Wait. She takes medication? What would she need that for? It was probably best if he didn’t ask about that. It was probably something super personal subject. 

Suddenly, he heard a faint meow from the door way. Turning his head around, he saw a black cat walk into the room. 

“Hey Heka,” Mana mused. She reached down, stroking the cat’s fur. “Missed me?” 

The cat purred, causing Mana to smile. 

“You have a cat too?”

She nodded, petting the cat’s fur. “Yeah, we got her a couple years ago when she was a little kitten.” 

“Cool.” 

“You have any pets back in Domino?” 

“Not really. I think Kuriboh is the closet thing I had to one besides a few gold fish I had when I was little.” 

“You’re messing out, Prince. Then again, I guess you’re making up with Kuriboh now.” 

Yami blinked, feeling a sense of deja vu wash over him. “Prince?” 

“It’s you’re new nickname, Silly.” 

“But why that?” 

“It’s the first thing that came to mind. Like it?” she said, shooting him a coy grin. 

“Yeah, I like it.” 

“Sweet.” Mana picked up a few cases from the floor, showing them to him. “So do you want to riff Almost Dead, But Not Quite or Duchess Approves?”

“The latter.” 

“Okay,” she said, walking over the DVD player. 

Why did that name sound familiar? In fact, that seemed to be happening a lot lately. What could it all mean? …He was probably over thinking things again like usual. 

“Yami, you’re laying on my bra,” Mana said, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Yami blotted up, almost yelping. Laughing, Mana tossed the under garment aside. 

 

Mana plopped down beside him before she picked up the remote, starting the movie.


End file.
